The field of this disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for data reading and/or image capture, and more particularly, to systems incorporating a configuration with improved capability for reading optical codes on a top surface or upwardly-angled surfaces of an item.
Data reading devices are used to read optical codes, acquire data, and capture a variety of images. Optical codes typically comprise a pattern of dark elements and light spaces. There are various types of optical codes, including one-dimensional codes, such as a Universal Product Code (“UPC”) and EAN/JAN codes, and stacked and two-dimensional codes, such as PDF417 and Maxicode codes.
Data reading devices are well known for reading UPC and other types of optical codes on packages, particularly in retail stores. One common data reader in such systems is an imaging reader that employs an imaging device or sensor array, such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) device. Imaging readers can be configured to read both 1-D and 2-D optical codes, as well as other types of optical codes or symbols and images of other items. Though some imaging readers are capable of using ambient light illumination, an imaging reader typically utilizes a light source to illuminate the item being read to provide the required signal response in the imaging device. An imager-based reader utilizes a camera or imager to generate electronic image data. The image data, typically in digital form, is then processed to find and decode the optical code.
Many high performance optical code reading devices require large and vertically tall housing structures to allow for effective reading of the top surfaces of passing items. Although recent developments of more compact imaging-based readers has allowed for some size reduction of these typically large housing structures, such reading devices still rely on enclosures extending above the horizontal scanning surface to provide adequate coverage for optical codes on the top surfaces of items.
The present inventors have, therefore, determined that it would be desirable to provide a scanner or reading system that provides an improved reading angle for capturing optical codes on a top surface of a passing item.